Almorzando con Sai
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: ONESHOT. Sai invita a su casa a comer a naruto… ¿Por qué toda la comida tiene forma de… bueno… de eso?


Almorzando con Sai

Almorzando con Sai

Hello! Ya se qe tengo qe seguir "el orfanato"… pero fue algo asi que dije ¡tengo que hacerlo! Y bueno es una comidita de Naruto-kun con Sai

La idea? Pues estaba comiendo con mi little brother, muy tranquilos los dos, i entonces entra mi mama a la cocina i nos dice: " que raro, tu papa compro bergamota, quieren?" O.o! i fue un trauma i un decir SAI!! I bueno esa es la historia n.n

Naruto es de mi propiedad, pero un día Kishimoto me vio dibujarlo i le gusto i lo expuso por el mundo, era igual a mi naru solo qe no puso yaoi ¬¬… ojala esto sucediera TToTT es de el i de nadie mas que el (snif snif )

¡Aquí el fic!:

¡Ding dong!, sonaba el timbre en la vivienda del anbu de la raíz. Este abrió la puerta y sonrío falsamente como siempre lo hacia

-Hola Naruto-kun- este lo miro y suspiro

-Hi Sai…- los dos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de la sala- oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime

-¿Por que estoy aquí?

-Por que te invite a comer o!

-No! Pero por eso! Por que me invitaste?

-pues en el li...- no pudo terminar ya que el rubio pego un grito

-¡no me digas que lo leíste en un libro!

-pues… no te lo digo n.n

- -- uff… y bueno… que comeremos?- dijo el Uzumaki esperanzado que su compañero se acordara de su comida favorita

-Hice varias comidas y quería que eligieras una- Sai se levanto y tomo una hoja que había sobre una mesa de al lado

-mmm…bien, dime que hay?

-No es comida de aquí… es de Sudamérica y es variada… creo que lo llaman asado…

-… "bueno probar nuevas cosas no le hace mal a nadie"

Sai se dirigió a la cocina y trajo tres platos diferentes y un par de utensilios (cuchillo y tenedor). Naruto los miro curioso y noto algo "particular"

-"los tres parecen… ya no pensare en eso…"

-este- señalo el azabache- se llama morcilla, en si no es carne, mas bien es sangre coagulada de cerdo- el chico le acerco el plato al rubio que mantenía una cara de asco

-eh… ¿y el otro?-pregunto el invitado

-pues este es chorizo son las sobras de la carne de…

-¡¿y el otro?! n-nU- el rubio grito al escuchar sobras, eso significaba que ni sabia lo que tenia!

-es lo mismo pero se llama salchicha parrillera- lo miro extrañado

- ¬¬…tienes algo mas? "aquí hay gato encerrado…"

-mmm, también hay salchichas, las de cerdo, con el pan ósea el pancho

-estoy asqueado de la carne n.n#

-ya veo… tengo zapallo artístico…

-artístico? "que dice este tío o.o?"

-claro, es el zapallo pero estaba inspirado y lo hice de una forma especial

-oh… a ver! "al menos eso podré comer no? Aunque no es que me valla a llenar pero algo es algo u.u"

Sai se levanto y fue hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió trajo en sus manos dos platos los cuales al instante que los apoyo en la mesa el rubio los tiro volando

-¿¿QUE COÑO ES ESO??- dijo enojado el Uzumaki

- es zapallo- dijo el chico sin cambiar la expresión y levantando los platos del suelo

-pero tiene forma de una…. De una…

-¿Qué?

-bueno…- el rubio se sonrojo y bajo su mirada- -/- tu sabes…

-no, no se

-¡de una pija joder! ¡un pene! ¡el jodido genital masculino! /

-em… no lo había pensado o.o

-grr… ya que piensas darme ahora?

-que quieres que te de?- dijo Sai sin entender muy bien

- o/o… cabrón ¬/¬

- ò.ó… bueno… tengo un par de huevos y una zanahoria…

-¡NOO! ¡SAII!

-esta bien… dime que quieres de todo eso, por que no tengo mas comida…

-dame la salchicha "que mal solo eso /" quiero decir los panchos, tu sabes… /

-hai- Sai fue a la cocina y trajo platos cada uno con dos panchos y condimentos

-¬¬ bien, buen provecho

-para ti también Naruto-Kun .- el rubio parpadeo y comenzó a comer. No le presto atención a Sai, pero sentía su mirada sobre el

-¿Qué me ves? ¬¬#

-eh… lo siento

Terminaron la cena y el silencio se hizo presente. Naruto estaba enojado mientras que Sai sonreía falsamente con los ojos cerrados

-grrr… deja de mirarme así ¬¬#, ¿y que habrá de postre?

-te gusta el helado?

-no es mala idea…

-tengo conitos de galletitas y de sabores vainilla y chocolate

-bien… "justo mis gustos favoritos o!"- Sai se levanto y trajo los dos conos, uno con el chocolate arriba, que se lo quedo el, y el otro con la vainilla arriba, que le dio al rubio

-gracias non!- Naruto sonrío y comió su helado

-de nada- Sai se sentó y se le quedo mirando, cada ves que el rubio lamia, cerraba los ojos

-Sai… deja de mirarme -.-

-es que me haces acordar a algo que leí en un libro, manga hentai, creo que se llamaba…

- O/O#- Naruto le tiro el helado en la cara- pervertido! /

-pero…

-pero nada! Dame otro postre! -

-mmm- Sai tomo una servilleta y se limpio- fruta?

-que tienes?- dijo Naruto mirando al costado

-banana?

-¬o¬ NO…- Sai se levanto y fue a la cocina

-Entonces seguro te gusta…- Sai volvió y el rubio se lo quedo mirando extrañado- bergamota! o- Sai se la puso en la cara (a la fruta ¬¬) y Naruto se sonrojo de sobremanera y se la echo en la cara (insisto, a la fruta -.-)

-IDIOTA!!- el rubio se levanto y salio de la casa de al anbu de la raíz

-…esto…no venia en mi libro oo, ¡chotto matte Naruto-Kun!- Sai se echo a seguir a Naruto

FIN

Jajaja me parecio divertido hacerlo… no se

Bueno me voi despidiendo

Adios!


End file.
